


Not Again.

by intaspend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaspend/pseuds/intaspend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Sometimes, mistakes are made. And sometimes, no matter what you do, those mistakes can't be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again.

Heh. Guess I’ll be bonely without them anyway.  
I use the same puns more than once because I can’t be bothered to think up new ones.  
Where’d I get my name? Tibia honest I don’t know for sans.  
Ok, that one was worse than usual, I admit. Like I said, I can’t be bothered to think up new ones all the time.  
Anyways if I had an arsenal of them I’m pretty sure Papyrus would be so mad he’d yell his head off…. Literally!  
Yeah, I know I’m off game today. It was still a little funny.  
Hey, would you mind doing me a flavor? Could you get a couple of nice creams for Papyrus? He really wants some but he doesn’t think their chill enough.  
Eh, those ones where good right? You barely even noticed.  
Oh, forgedaboutit. Just get the nice creams.  
Hey Thanks! I didn’t expect you to actually do it.  
Haha. Sorry, I did mean what I said, I just expected you to blow me off.  
Well, I know you won’t now.  
Really, lets hang out some time, if we can get away from Papyrus’s cooking I think we’ll have a good time.  
He’s cool right?  
Anyone who messes with Papyrus just might H A V E A B A D T I M E.  
Sorry, didn’t know that got under your skin.  
Anyone who remembers has long given up hope. You, me, Flowey. We’ve kinda given up hope.  
I’ll still remember  
Don’t  
No  
St-  
Don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around, shake my hand.  
I F Y O U H U R T H I M T H I S T I M E R O U N D Y O U ‘ L L B E A S K I N G F O R A B A D T I M E  
You don’t have to explain yourself. I don’t care.  
Maybe I’m just a lazybones, but staying angry is just to much work.  
Yeah. Happy endings and all that.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, it’s been awhile. What are you doing? Hey! Wait! You pr-  
… Everything was good. And then it was back again.  
Oh, so you’re blaming me then.  
I don’t really care anymore.  
That won’t fix your problems. I’ll still remember.  
You’re an id-  
I won’t ever forget-  
You cant fix things-  
This is-  
Why do y-  
Why do I-  
Hey, don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around, shake my hand.  
Gotcha.  
Can’t reset if I’ve got your hands can you?  
No.  
I don’t want to wake up to my brother saying and doing the same thing on the same day anymore. I don’t want to go to Grillby’s to pay off my tab and find it’s thousands less than it was the day before, and he doesn’t remember my purchases. I’m tired of making connections and watching them disappear. You’re miserable and you’re dragging me down with you.  
Sorry isn’t good enough, not this time.  
You know it actually hurts, every time you reset? It feels like my soul is being ripped to shreds then being glued back together with tape.  
Exactly.  
Promise this is the last time,  
One more, than never again.  
Don’t say-  
Hey, don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around, shake my hand.  
What are you talking about? Man I always get the crazy ones.  
How do you know my name?  
Okay you’re kinda freaking me out now.  
Look, my brother really wants to capture a human so I’d suggest you get behind that conveniently shaped lamp for now and I’ll deal with him.  
So, hey, that lamp is really convenient huh? OK, not your type of humor that’s ok. Everyone has a different style of humorous.  
Hey, what’s wrong?  
Well, you won’t be bonely anymore. I’ll remember you, no matter what happens.  
\--------------------------  
Sans doesn’t like making promises.  
Sometimes, you can’t keep them.  
No matter how you try.  
So when he does. He knows he doesn’t mean it, but when other people promise. He expects them to mean it, and try their hardest to keep it.  
No matter what the cost.


End file.
